All I Want to Do
by YourNewCapital
Summary: When things got to their worst, Lovino could always turn to a night of stress relief from a complete stranger. And now that damned Spaniard ruined that for him. Spamano, AU Mafia-verse, OOC/2P/Yandere!Italy. Minor ItaGer and one sided Itacest.


**A/N: **

**All I Want to Do**

**When things got to their worst, Lovino could always turn to a night of stress relief from a complete stranger. And now that damned Spaniard ruined that for him. Spamano, AU Mafia-verse, OOC/2P/Yandere!Italy. Minor ItaGer and one sided Itacest.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Spamano, one sided Itacest and slight ItaGer. Yes, you read that right.**

**Warnings: Yandere!Italy, sexual references, course language, various other adult themes.**

**Prompt: All I Want to Do is Make Love to You by Heart**

**This is my first fic, ain't I swell? It's a bit short to start off with, but I should get some more out soon, hopefully. But as my friends all know, I am an easily distracted person, so there is no telling how quick I will get this out! But, you know, I will try. Here we go!**

**Prologue - One Night of Love**

For a moment, in the darkness behind his eyelids, Lovino could lay in the sweet bliss of not being who he was, and just pretend to be a killer lover who had sex for fun, and that there was no ulterior motive. He could pretend that only sixteen hours or so earlier, he had murdered someone in cold blood. He could refuse to remember why he too often woke up with a sore backside, a feeling of regret and depression and very little memory of what had happened the night before. But memories soon flooded back to him in a backward order.

The sex, of course, came first, and he smiled at the memory. Then stumbling out of the pub clinging on to the man he identified as his lover, searching for the nearby hotel where they currently slept. Lovino smiling and laughing and flirting, doing odd things that would surprise anyone who knew the hostile man personally. What could he say? A man changes when he's desperate, drunk and alone. And then... Antonio came back. Lovino cursed silently and opened his eyes. He turned his head slightly to his right, to see if the taller man was still there, awake, breathing, whatever. He was there, and still alive, and sleeping, fortunately. Without making a sound, he pushed himself out from under the covers. He didn't want to. He wanted to just lie in the bed all day, with Antonio, and just feel his warmth and closeness, and stay that way forever. There was no way he could do that, and if he didn't get up now, Antonio would wake up, with a bright smile on his face and something fantastically optimistic and sweet, and Lovino would not be able to leave.

He searched the floor of the small hotel for his clothes, strewn across the place as though they were ditched in a mad rush... which they were. He slipped the clothes on without first showering, despite how much he wanted and needed to. Pulling out his wallet, he dropped several notes he couldn't be bothered to identify on the table beside Antonio, for... whatever, he didn't know, it just felt right to compensate when you screw someone and leave. Especially when neither of you really want to.  
He had his hand on the doorknob when he heard a shuffling. "'Vino?" came a tired voice. Lovino cursed. "Lovi, what a'you doin'?" Lovino took in a breath.

"I'm- I'm going home, what did you expect me to do?" He asked.

"Oh… I-I thought we would do… something today…"

"What would make you think that?" Lovino huffed and went outside. The bright light burnt his eyes and turned his slight headache into a killer migraine. Stupid hangover. Where was the god damn car? Across the road, at the bar from last night, of course. He stumbled his way in the general direction, but he had only made it to the hotel's car park driveway before Antonio was standing in front of him, wearing pants but nothing else. "Lovino, don't go! Why are you leaving?" Lovino scowled.

"Why, did you think this meant something? Bastard! I don't love you, this meant nothing to me! It shouldn't mean anything to you either! If you wanted a 'relationship', you shouldn't be picking up random people in bars! God!" Antonio shook his head, his bright green eyes looking sad, so sad. Lovino couldn't look at him.

"But Lovi, it-it did mean something! It did, I know it did! It meant everything to me and I _know _it meant _something _to you!" Lovino scoffed.

"You're delusional!" Lovino stepped around Antonio and walked quickly toward the car. He couldn't keep lying like this, he knew.

"Come on, Lovino! It doesn't have to be like this! Is it because you're busy? Because that's fine, I can be your little fuck buddy if that's what you want, but I want to be with you!" Lovino shook his head.

"Give up, _bastardo_!"

"I'll come find you-"

"Don't you DARE!" Lovino turned around and looked at him fiercely. "Don't you DARE try and find me! Just… go! Go home! Leave me alone! Fuck!" He turned back to the car and ran, ignoring anything else Antonio would say, just trying to keep the tears away. He got into the vehicle and sat there for some minutes, his head between his knees and a pain in his throat from the not-fallen tears. Antonio probably came by at some point, but by the time Lovino finally looked up, the street was empty. He sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
